


The Only One

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only one allowed to pet Rocket was Drax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr about Drax petting Rocket and this little idea popped into my head. sorry it's short and sucky, but i'm tired and its almost 2:00 in the morning. XD this pairing is SO cute though and I wanted to try writing for them, so this is the result!

 

The only one allowed to pet Rocket was Drax.  
  
Granted, many would have thought this position would have been awarded to Groot (seeing how close he and Rocket were and all), but that actually wasn't the case. In fact before the group met, only Groot was allowed to only hold Rocket, and the only shoulder raccoon would perch himself on was Groot's.  
  
Things change though, especially over time. Now only Groot and Drax were allowed to pick up Rocket, and only their shoulders were allowed to be a spot for Rocket to sit on. With Groot it was because he was Rocket's best friend. With Drax... well, that was a different story all together.  
  
Drax _loved_ petting Rocket. He loved the feeling of the soft fur under his fingers, and the way it would immediately calm Rocket down when he was angry or, even worse, having a panic attack from a nightmare or something else (something, _anything_ , that would set off those unpleasant memories for the raccoon of when he was nothing more than a test subject).   
  
One look at Drax and anyone would think that he was the least affectionate person ever, but really it was quite the opposite. Only someone like Drax—big and strong and intimidating—could really make Rocket feel safe. When he hated to admit that sometimes his memories made him feel anything but safe, Drax made him remember otherwise. Especially on those quiet nights when Rocket was curled up on Drax's chest, those large fingers running through the raccoon's fur right between his ears (his favorite spot to be petted and scratched).   
  
Almost every time Rocket would _think_ he had enough. He'd mutter tiredly, "Go to sleep already, ya big dope", and Drax would only continue the gesture until Rocket could do nothing but let himself give in.   
  
Then again, it wasn't like Rocket _really_ wanted Drax to stop to begin with. Drax knew that just by his tone alone.   
  
So naturally Drax would continue to pet Rocket until the raccoon finally fell asleep on his chest. Just like when Rocket was angry or on the verge of breaking down from a panic attack—Drax would simply hold the raccoon close, petting him gently until Rocket was able to calm down.

And it worked _every time._

 


End file.
